La maîtresse des 4 éléments
by Franceska
Summary: Nan est la soeur jumelle de Harry , elle va en Angleterre pour se protéger de Voldemort.Personne la connait car depuis sa naissance on l'a caché à la population sorcière Anglaise car son pouvoir est trop fort en compagnie de Harry.Review
1. Nan

" Remettez - moi vos examens et vous pouvez sortir de la classe. Oh ! J'oubliais bonne vacances à tous. " Dit le professeur. 

Nan Potter rangea son crayon et sa gomme à effacer dans son coffre, remit son examen de mathématique à Mme Renold qui la remercia d'un sourire. Après avoir sorti de cet enfer d'algèbre, Nan alla ramasser ces cartables et ainsi que ses nombreux manuels scolaires. On était rendu à la fin juin, et dans toute la ville de Montréal, il faisait au moins le 30 degrés celsius. Dans tout le collège Merlin, les élèves étaient en train de faire les examens de fin d'année. La plupart des élèves qui avaient fini, pleuraient dans les bras de leurs amis car l'école finissait et ils ne se reverraient plus pendant 2 mois.

" Que c'est pathétique " marmonna Nan en arrivant à son casier. Nan ou plutôt Anastasia car elle détestait son prénom, tout le monde l'appelle Nan même ses professeurs. Nan habitait Montréal depuis l'âge d'un an avec Emma une amie du très célèbre professeur Dumbledore directeur de Poudlard, et elle partageait la vie avec les enfants d'Emma. Nan était la sœur jumelle du très grand Harry Potter, elle n'avait jamais pu rencontrer son frère, on les avait éloignés tous les deux peu de temps après leur naissance.

Nan étaient très différentes des autres adolescentes normales de la terre entière, elle était une sorcière et en plus ses parents étaient morts à l'âge d'un an. La seule chose qu'elle savait d'eux, c'étaient leurs noms. Elle avait aussi une photographie d'eux. Nan allait au Collège Merlin depuis qu'elle a 12 ans, l'équivalant du secondaire 1 chez les moldus. Le Collège Merlin est l'établissement le plus réputé de tout le Québec et du Canada en matière de magie. À Merlin on apprenait les matières sorcières Défense contre les forces du mal, métamorphose, potions, astronomie, botanique, ainsi que des matières moldues ; mathématiques, langues (français, anglais, espagnol et italien) histoire (moldue et sorcière) musique. Nan est une jeune fille de 15 ans, elle était plus grande que la moyenne des filles de sa classe mais le plus étrange chez elle, ce sont ses longs cheveux auburn. La plupart du temps ils étaient retenus en un chignon tout décoiffé. 

" Hé ! Nan, attends-moi " dit Alex. Alexender est le meilleur ami de Nan, fils aîné d'Emma, ils se sont connus au berceau. Alex est un jeune homme de 15 ans, grand aux cheveux et yeux noirs. La plupart des filles de l'école disaient qu'il est très mignon. 

" Comment c'est passé ton exam, j'espère qu'on va bien le réussir ! "disait Nan

" Tu le sais autant que moi que tu es la meilleure de tout le collège. "Lui répondit-il.

Nan et Alex habitaient le quartier de Westmont dans la ville de Montréal, la maison comportait deux étages, elle était grande et spacieuse. C'était une maison de style victorien avec de grandes fenêtres et avec un très grand jardin remplis d'arbres. Lorsqu'un passant se promenait le soir, il trouvait toujours que la maison avait un petit air mystique presque lugubre. En rentrant cet après-midi la, nos deux ados trouvait Emma dans le salon, un parchemin dans les mains, en train de faire des valises.

" Maman c'est quoi tu fais ? " demanda Alex

" Oh ! Mes chéris, je viens de recevoir une lettre d'Angleterre, le professeur Dumbledore m'écrit que la situation politique s'est encore dégradé, il me demande de venir y compris vous pour nous protéger on court de grands risques. "dit Emma

" Mais Emma on ne peut pas aller la bas si on y va on va se faire tuer, tu le sais autant de moi "

" Anastasia Potter, tu fais tes bagages toute suite. Fin de la discussion. "répondit Emma

Emma était une femme douce ,aimable mais quand elle disait que la discussion était finie , il fallait s'y résoudre ,elle était en colère.

Après une bonne journée de bagage . Emma , Alex et Nan fuissent près pour partir en Angleterre.


	2. Un personnage assez froid

Un personnage assez froid.

Disclaimer :Tous les personnages de Harry Potter appartiennent à J.K. Rowling sauf Nan, Alex et Emma.

On pouvait dire que l'Angleterre était le pays de la pluie. Nan était arrivée à Londres depuis une heure et il faisait un temps de chien. Depuis sa toute petite enfance Emma lui racontait la même histoire pour s'endormir le soir. Elle racontait souvent qu'une petite fille aux boucles rousses venait du pays de la pluie, car elle n'avait plus de chez soi parce que un méchant sorcier avait tuer sa famille et détruit sa maison. Emma disait tout le temps que la petite fille était spéciale car elle avait un pouvoir hors du commun. Les années passèrent, et Nan avait comprit que la petite fille s'était elle. Elle ne connaîtra jamais sa vraie famille. 

Aujourd'hui, Nan savait qu'en faisant se voyage, elle découvrait ses origines et cela lui faisaient peur. Alex lui était décontracté, les cheveux noirs trempés d'eau et le sourire étaient de mise, comme c'est étrange Alex ne ressemblait en aucun cas à sa mère. Il était grand, les cheveux noirs et les yeux de la même couleur que ses cheveux, pétillants de malice. Tandis que Emma avait les cheveux d'un blond comme les blés et les yeux gris d'acier. Emma disant souvent qu'Alex ressemblait beaucoup à son père. Alex n'avait jamais connu son père, il avait quitté Emma en apprenant qu'elle était enceinte et Alex n'avait jamais essayé de le retrouver.

" Mes chéris venez quelqu'un va venir nous chercher ici. " dit Emma

" Maman sa fait une heure qu'on attend ici, je crois qu'ils nous ont oubliés. " répondit Alex

À ce même moment un homme arriva, au premier coup d'œil on pouvait voir qu'il connaissait juste la couleur noire car il était vêtu de cette couleur de la tête au pied. L'homme s'approcha d'Emma, de plus près on remarquait qu'il avait le teint cireux, un nez crochu. Il avait les cheveux mi-longs qui dégoulinait d'eau.

" Bonjour " dit-il d'une voix sarcastique 

Emma fut surprise, elle se retourna vers l'homme et le regarda longuement.

" Severus, dit-elle, c'est vraiment toi. "

Nan n'avait jamais vu Emma dans cet état là, elle avait l'air en colère. Ses yeux lançaient des éclairs.

" Emma c'est quoi que tu fais ici ! Je te croyais au Canada "dit-il avec une moue dédaigneuse.

On dirait que tout les deux se connaissaient depuis des années et ils n'avaient pas l'air enchantés de se revoir. Ils se lançaient des regards remplis de frustration.

" Maman, tu ne crois pas qu'on nous a oubliés. " dit Alex qui depuis l'arrivé de Severus s'était tu.

Severus se tourna la tête vers Alex et le remarqua pour la première fois depuis son arrivé. Il demanda à Emma,

" Qui sont-ils ? "

" C'est mon fils Alexender et la jeune fille c'est Anastasia Potter la fille à James et Lily. "

Severus regarda Nan avec dégout, on l'entendait murmurer "pas un autre Potter " mais il observait avec une grande curiosité Alex, on ne sait pas pourquoi quand il croisa son regard il baissa les yeux rapidement au sol. Après un moment de silence, Severus dit "le professeur Dumbledore m'a demandé de venir vous chercher, je crois. Bon prenez vos bagages, je vais vous conduire à votre maison que le professeur Dumbledore a louée pour vous trois. Venez on va aller au Chaudron Baveur prendre quelque chose à manger et on ira après. " 

Remerciements :

Godric2 :Merci beaucoup pour tes commentaires, l'histoire avance lentement à cause de l'école, désolée. J'espère que tu vas aimer.

PrincessYueSerenity : Voici le deuxième chapitre. Merci pour ta review sa m'a fait plaisir.

Star : Voici la suite. J'espère que sa te plais.

MaLdA pOtTeR : Merci pour ta quantité de Review. Je ne pensais pas que mon histoire intéressait beaucoup de gens.

Mimille : Merci, je ne croyais pas que mon idée soit extraordinaire merci beaucoup je suis contente que tu aimes.

Cleare :Voici la suite, j'espère que tu vas aimer.

Laura : Merci et voici la suite.

Merci à tous les gens qui m'ont envoyé un review. J'espère être à la hauteur. Je voudrais dire que je suis désolée que mes chapitres sont petits. Merci encore une fois et au prochain chapitre.


	3. Le serveur Hautain et la nouvelle maison

Le serveur Hautain et la nouvelle maison

__

Disclamer :Tous les personnages appartiennent à J.K. Rowling sauf Nan, Alex et Emma . 

Je dédie ce chapitre à Godric2

Avec juste un coup d'œil, on pouvait voir que Emma et Severus se détestaient cordialement. Tous les deux, chacun le plus loin possible l'un de l'autre, se regardaient d'un regard si noir qu'on pouvait sentir l'électricité dans l'air. Dans le pub, des gens parlaient et riaient en toute innocence. Peut-être que la population sorcière ne croyait pas en le retour de Voldemort, c'était un sujet tabou comme au Canada que Voldemort recommençait à reprendre le pouvoir comme il y a 15 ans. 

Un jeune serveur arriva près de leur table pour prendre leurs commandes.

" Bonjour, je peux prendre vos commandes, Messieurs, Dames. " Dit-il d'un ton courtois.

" Heu… est-ce que vous avez de la pizza " questionna Alex

Nan réprima un sourire ceci c'était vraiment du Alex tout caché. Même si on était en Angleterre, il devait toujours manger des mets typiquement américains, un peu plus, il demande de la poutine. Et à chaque fois, il fait enrager le serveur car il s'offusque que les gens qui viennent de l'Amérique ne savent pas manger de la vraie nourriture. Et encore aujourd'hui il était en train de se reproduire la même chose. Le serveur le regarda comme s'il avait dit le plus grossier des jurons.

" Non, Monsieur, ici on est en Angleterre pas en Amérique, votre nourriture infect, mangez la, chez vous, avec tout votre respect, ici on ne mange pas de cette cuisine. " 

Et le serveur parti la tête haute et un air hautain sur le visage. Tandis que Emma et Nan éclata de rire, Severus regarda Alex d'un air découragé.

" Franchement Alex , tu n'es pas capable d'arrêter de manger du _Fast-food _pendant une journée. " dit Nan 

" Je ne croyais pas l'insulter "dit Alex d'un ton timide 

" Cela fait le 20ème que tu insultes car tu leur demande de la bouffe américaine, tu sais les non-mangeurs-de-fast-food ne comprennent pas que c'est bon même si c'est chimique. " dit Nan

Quelques minutes plus tard, un autre serveur arriva pour prendre nos commandes. Chacun prit le plat qu'il désirait et mangèrent en silence. C'était fou comme il était lourd le silence qui régnait à la table. C'était un silence, de secret et d'un passé si caché qu'on vivait dans l'erreur sans jamais s'en rende compte. Nan comprit en cet instant qu'il y avait quelque chose d'enfoui, un secret si lourd caché par Emma et Severus. Elle savait aussi qu'aussi qu'elle en découvrait plus de secret sur sa famille qu'autre chose. 

" Bon puisque le repas est fini, veillez me suivre, je vous emmène 

dans votre nouvelle demeure, vous allez prendre la poudre de cheminette. Vous avez juste à dire : l'étoile de mer. " dit Severus

Alors, chacun leur tour, ils prirent la poudre de cheminette pour ce rendre enfin dans leur chez-soi.

À l'intérieur de la maison les couleurs de la maison étaient dans les tons de bleu et de vert. C'était magnifique ! Ils étaient tous dans le salon, très grand et lumineux. Il y avait des sofas blancs, des rideaux de la même couleur aux fenêtres. Des petites table en verre étaient tout près des sofas. Un peu plus loin, la cuisine, dans les tons de bleu et blanc, aussi on distinguait les trois chambres, la salle de bain ainsi que le solarium. Chacune des chambres, sur la porte d'entrée était marqué le nom de leur propriétaire. Nan rentrait dans sa chambre, la couleur sur les murs étaient rouge et les cadrages étaient or, sur le lit, la parure de chambre était d'un bleu roi et ces meubles étaient d'un vert forêt : Les couleurs des quatre maisons. Après avoir rangée ces bagages Nan se coucha dans sa nouvelle chambre et sa nouvelle maison. Elle était enfin de retour dans son pays.

__

Fin, je suis désolée d'avoir mit autant de temps pour écrire ce chapitre, alors j'espère que vous allez aimer.

Godric2 : Merci pour tes commentaires et tes compliments, je suis très contente que tu aimes ce que je fais. Je dois dire tu m'as redonnée confiance en moi. Un beau merci.

Mimille : Merci d'être encore la, voici mon troisième chapitre.

Katrina Van Tassell : Merci de l'avoir lu et de m'avoir critiquée.


	4. La lettre

Disclamer : rien ne m'appartient sauf Emma , Alex et Nan 

La lettre.

Il faisait nuit, au 4 Privet Drive. Dans la plus petite chambre, dormait un jeune homme de 15 ans. On pouvait dire qu'il était mignon, des cheveux noirs qui allait dans tous les sens, de grands yeux verts cachés par une paire de lunette à la monture ronde. Pour son âge il était assez bâti et grand. La plupart des gens auraient dit "regardez –le, il est l'ado-type " mais ce garçon est tout sauf normal, il est un sorcier. Un sorcier certes mais le plus célèbre de tous. Harry Potter le garçon qui avait survécu à celui-dont-on-ne-doit-prononcer-le-nom. Caché par une mèche de cheveux, on distinguait une cicatrice en forme d'éclair, laissé par Voldemort quand il a tué ses parents. Maintenant dans 2 mois, il allait commencer sa 6e année à Poudlard.

Sur le bord de la fenêtre, attendait un hibou. Le jeune sorcier se réveilla au son du hurlement du celui-ci. Il alla près de la fenêtre pris la lettre qu'il lui était adressé. L'écriture était ronde mais très délicate. Il ne connaissait personne qui écrivait comme cela. Il alla voir la signature au bas de la page : Emma Miller. Il l'a lu comme suit. 

__

Bonjour Harry, tu dois pas me connaître. Je vais me présenter, je m'appelle Emma. J'ai très bien connue ta mère, on était cousine. Tu dois te demander pourquoi je t'écris, et bien voilà, il y a bientôt 16 ans, une femme qui s'appelait Lily attendait deux bébés, des jumeaux. Un jour, à l'aube de leur naissance, un vieux sorcier arriva et annonça aux parents que leurs bébés étaient en danger. Qu'une prophétie et le malheur planait sur leur tête ! Pour les protégés, il fallait les séparer dès la naissance pour que leur pouvoir ne soit pas mis en communs comme les jumeaux sorciers. Le 31 juillet Lily mit au monde deux beau bébé, le plus vieux de quelques minutes était un garçon tandis que le deuxième était une fille. On envoya quand même le deuxième bébé, à l'insu de tous sauf des parents et du vieux sorcier, au Canada. Un an plus tard, le vilain sorcier tua le père et la mère mais ne réussit pas à tué le petit garçon. La petite fille vécu chez une amie de la mère durant ce temps. Je dois te dire Harry que cette histoire est la tienne. Ta mère attendait des jumeaux et on a éloigné ta jumelle à ta naissance. C'est moi qui s'en occupe, elle s'appelle Anastasia Élizabeth Liliann Potter et elle a 15 ans. Elle ne sait pas que je t'écris, je t'écris pour te dire qu'on est de retour en Angleterre à cause de notre cher ami Voldie-cheris. Au mois de septembre, tu vas la voir à Poudlard car elle va étudier là. J'espère de tout cœur que tu me crois. J'ai vraiment hâte de te rencontrer un jour.

Avec toute ma sincérité.

Emma Miller.

Harry dû s'asseoir sur son lit pour assimiler tout ce qu'il venait d'apprendre dans cette lettre. Il passait par toute une gamme d'émotion avant d'éclaté d'un rire franc et heureux. Il était vraiment content, il n'était plus seul, il avait une petite sœur.

Merci à tous les gens qui m'encouragent , un gros merci!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	5. Un pays bien à moi

Sous un soleil de plomb, Nan lisait un livre près d'un arbre, jetant un coup d'?il de temps à autre aux passants qui marchaient dans la rue. Trois semaines étaient passées depuis qu'ils étaient arrivés en Angleterre. Il avait plu durant tout ce temps mais aujourd'hui c'était une chaude journée de juillet.  
  
Nan se sentait à sa place ici comme si elle avait été arrachée de sa patrie et tout d'un coup, qu'elle retrouvait sa place. Le ciel, les lacs et les arbres semblaient la connaître depuis toujours, c'était bizarre. Depuis quelque temps, il y avait des phénomènes vraiment inexpliqués. La semaine passée, quand Alex et elle s'étaient chicanés pour qui n'allait pas faire la vaisselle, elle avait presque mit le feu dans la cuisine juste en lançait une boule de feu qui était apparue dans sa main comme par hasard. Le feu n'était pas brûlant au contraire, il était doux et chaud, presque rassurant. Emma n'était pas surprise, elle avait juste dit qu'elle devait écrire au professeur Dumbledore et elle avait chassé Alex et Nan de la cuisine. Et Emma n'en reparla plus comme s'il n'était rien arrivé.  
  
Aujourd'hui, Alex et Nan avaient reçu leur lettre d'entrée à l'école de Poudlard. Nan devait s'avouer qu'elle était plutôt heureuse d'être admise. La plupart des professeurs de Merlin affirmaient souvent que Poudlard était le début de la magie et le centre des zones féeriques mais aussi qu'il rôdait autour de l'école un mal maléfique, une sorte de malédiction qui s'abattait sur les sorciers anglais depuis le début à cause de deux grands sorciers qui avaient eu quelques différents et chacun avaient une opinion contradictoire du monde des sorciers. L'un voulait une seule race de sorciers à cette école tandis que l'autre voulait donner la chance à chacun sans savoir leurs origines. Mais tout cela ne faisait pas peur à Nan car elle voulait coûte que coûte voir cette guerre.Ensuite dire au monde entier la souffrance que ces gens enduraient depuis des milliers d'années. Elle voulait laisser sa trace, hurler tout haut que le monde est fou et affreux. En tout, son v?u le plus cher, c'était de voir la vraie vie sans fanfreluches et d'attitude de bébé gâté. Sûrement, Emma allait dire non, c'était évident. Nan n'était plus une petite fille et elle voulait faire sa vie à sa manière selon ses convictions.  
  
-« 10 dollars pour tes pensées, dit Alex qui venait d'arrivé comme par enchantement.  
  
Je ne te le dirais pas même sous la torture. lui répondit Nan sur la défensive  
  
je ne voulais pas t'offenser voyons tu es bien dont à pic aujourd'hui, maman m'a demandé de te dire de te préparer on s'en va au chemin de Traverse pour aller chercher nos articles scolaires. Lui dit Alex avec enthousiasme  
  
D'accord j'arrive , lui répondit Nan sans grande conviction  
  
Et voilà ,je sais que c'est poche comme chapitre mais je voulais juste montrer les états d'âmes de Nan et ses nouveaux pouvoirs . Je sais que pour écrire ce chapitre a été long , je voudrais m'excusée car pour ce chapitre j'ai eue une panne d'inspiration . Alors je voudrais remercier Umbre77 pour ces précieux conseil car sans elle je n'aurais jamais finit de l'écrire . Aussi je veux remercier PrincessYueSerenity, Godric2, les mauraudeuses et hanna car vos mots me font chaud au c?ur . Et Ccilia je sais que tu n'aime pas trop l'idée de ma fic mais merci de m'avoir aidée. À la prochaine!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


End file.
